Berakhir
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Ketika aku menyadari kalau kau hanya seorang pengkhianat, dengan mudahnya aku bisa melepaskanmu. Fic for Bleach Vivaration Festival RnR?


Bleach by Tite Kubo

Berakhir by Mss Dhyta

Warning : AU, OOC

A fic for Bleach Vivaration Festival

HatexLove

*2+4*

Alasan mss memilih pair Aizen dan Retsu karena menurut mss mereka berdua terlihat cocok ketika mss melihat di salah satu episode ketika Aizen kembali dari kematian palsunya dan bertarung dengan Hitsugaya, mss lupa episode berapa. Selain itu mss juga tidak terlalu suka Aizen dan menyukai Unohana.

Sudahkah bisa memenuhi syarat HateXLove?

Sebuah kisah akan dimulai—

So, please enjoy it.

Rumah sakit Karakura, dengan sebuah lorong yang tak pernah lengang dari para suster ataupun keluarga pasien yang dengan setia menunggu di lorong panjang itu. Diantara mereka memiliki perasaan kalut yang sama, takut kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi walaupun sakit yang mereka alami tidak seberapa.

Sedangkan di dalam salah satu ruang inap, seorang dokter dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang terkepang rapi, tersenyum pada seorang pasien berumur 6 tahun, anak malang yang baru saja terjatuh dari lantai 2 rumahnya. Sebuah keberuntungan ketika anak itu masih bernafas hingga saat ini.

"Selamat pagi Hime, apakah tanganmu sudah baik-baik saja?" Unohana Retsu, yang membawa sebuah balon tersenyum melihat reaksi Hime yang begitu menyenangkan hatinya.

"Sudah bisa digerakkan, tapi masih agak sakit. Dan Unohana nee-chan apakah itu balon untukku?"

Unohana menyerahkan balon itu dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, hari ini kami membagikan balon untuk semua anak, semoga kau menyukainya."

Hime menggeleng. "Seandainya tanganku tidak sakit, aku ingin memeluk nee-chan. Tapi sayangnya tanganku masih sakit, bisakah nee chan ikatkan balon itu di tempat tidurku?"

Unohana mengangguk dan mengikatkannya disamping tempat tidur Hime. Setelah menjawab ucapan terimakasih dari anak itu Unohana keluar dari ruang inap. Dan kembali melanjutkan pemeriksaannya di ruangan lain.

"Unohana-sama!"

Unohana berbalik dan bisa melihat Isane, suster yang cukup akrab dengannya berlari dan menghampiri Unohana dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia bisa melihat sebuah buket bunga yang dibawakan oleh Isane, tapi ia tidak berpikir untuk apa buket bunga itu.

"Ini," Isane menyodorkan buket bunga itu lalu tersenyum. "Dari Aizen-sama."

Tangan Unohana masih ragu menerimanya, ia melihat rangkaian bunga itu dan merasakan aroma khas bunga mawar putih segar yang ia pegang. "Ia memberikannya kapan?"

Isane mengernyitkan dahi berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi pagi ketika Aizen menitipkan bunga itu. "Kira-kira jam 11, ketika kau sedang melakukan operasi. Jadi dia tidak bisa memberikan ini dan menitipkannya padaku. Dia bilang jangan lupa jam 5 nanti."

Unohana tersenyum mendengar ucapan Isane, ia mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih dan memberikan buket bunga itu padanya. "Bisakah kau letakkan ini di mejaku, aku masih harus ke ruang 200 untuk melihat keadaan Hinamori Momo."

Isane mengangguk dan meninggalkan Unohana dengan perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul ketika Aizen memberikan sesuatu padanya. Mungkin saja ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

.

.

Unohana melihat keadaan Hinamori Momo yang memprihatinkan , gadis itu masih saja menatap kearah jendela dengan tatapan sendu, bahkan berlinangan air mata. Depresi yang dialaminya mungkin sudah membuat perasaan gembira sulit memasuki hati gadis itu.

"Momo, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Momo menoleh dan menghapus air matanya. "Ah, maaf Unohana-sama aku rasa aku menangis lagi hari ini. Sepertinya aku harus berhenti melihat kearah jendela." Momo menarik korden dan menutup jendela yang baru saja terbuka, dan kembali berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku melihatmu membawa setangkai mawar putih, apakah bunga itu untukku?" Momo turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Unohana yang telah menyodorkan bunga itu untuknya.

"Tentu saja, aku rasa kau menyukainya."

Momo tersenyum pahit dan mengambil bunga itu. "Sebenarnya tidak juga, pria itu juga sering memberikan bunga ini padaku, ia sangat sering memberikannya."

"Maaf, kalau begitu kau bisa mengembalikan bunga itu padaku, kalau kau mau."

Ia kembali menggeleng dan meletakkan bunga itu diatas meja. "Aku akan menyimpan bunga ini, lagipula aku sudah tidak separah yang dulu. Besok aku sudah boleh pulang kan Unohana-sama?"

Unohana mengangguk dan duduk diatas tempat tidur Momo, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku harap kau bisa melupakan masalahmu secepatnya."

"Terimakasih."

.

.

Aizen menyodorkan buku menu dan mulai menyebutkan pesanannya dan Unohana kepada pelayan, setelah tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terimakasih dari pelayan Aizen kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Unohana yang masih membuka berkas-berkas kesehatan pasien.

"Bukankah ini kencan kita Unohana, sebaiknya kau tutup dulu berkas-berkas itu."

Unohana bisa mendengar nada keberatan dari ucapan Aizen, dan kali ini berusaha menyangkal. "Tapi aku harus—"

Aizen mengambil kertas-kertas yang tadinya terhambur diatas meja, dan meletakkan disamping kursinya. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya sampai kita selesai kencan."

Unohana hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya menyerah, Aizen memang keras kepala untuk masalah ini. "Baiklah, aku akan tetap bersamamu dan tidak bersama kertas-kertas itu selama kita kencan."

"Bagus."

Unohana memainkan jarinya di atas meja, mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan nada yang tak beraturan. "Aizen, terimakasih atas buket bunga yang kau berikan. Sangat indah."

Aizen tersenyum dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga lagi dari kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya. "Kalau begitu, kau juga mau menerima yang ini kan?"

Mata Unohana berbinar dan menerima bunga yang kali ini berwarna merah dengan terkejut, sekaligus takjub. "Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku tersenyum setiap hari."

"Baguslah aku juga senang."

Unohana melihat bunga itu dan menemukan ada benda asing didalamnya, berkilauan dan berbentuk bulat. "Ini cincin?"

Aizen mengangguk dan mengambil bunga dari pegangan Unohana, membalik bunga itu hingga terdengar bunyi gemerincing, sebuah cincin berwarna kuning emas menggelinding diatas meja.

"Sebuah cincin untukmu."

Aizen mengambil cincin itu dan memasukkannya ke jari manis Unohana. "Hanya untukmu."

Unohana nyaris menangis melihat bagaimana Aizen melamarnya, begitu mengejutkan dan membuatnya ingin berteriak karena gembira.

"Kau—benar-benar selalu bisa membuatku takjub."

.

.

Unohana merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa setelah seharian bekerja, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat malam ini, benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Dering handphone terdengar dari tas tangan yang ia kenakan, Unohana benar-benar mengutuk handphonenya yang terus berdering tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana kepalanya berdenyut menahan rasa sakit.

Tangannya dengan terpaksa meraih tas sekaligus mengambil handphone di dalamnya dan memencet tombol jawab.

"Hallo, ada apa Aizen?"

Unohana mendengar rangkaian kata panjang dari seberang sana, ia begitu lelah saat ini dan telepon yang ia terima meminta dirinya keluar dari rumah dan menuju tempat yang diminta.

"Tapi Aizen, aku benar-benar lelah, bagaimana kalau kau membawa temanmu itu ke rumah sakit, aku tahu rumah sakit terdekat disana."

Unohana memijat kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, berusaha untuk tidak membanting telepon dan mendengarkan permintaan calon suaminya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku 15 menit lagi aku akan tiba."

Unohana menutup sambungan telepon dan menghela nafas, ia begitu ingat sumpah dokter yang ia ucapkan, kalau tidak karena hal itu mungkin saja sejak awal ia sudah membanting telepon dan meninggalkan orang yang Aizen katakan sedang sekarat.

.

.

Unohana melihat tempat yang ditunjukkan Aizen, begitu sepi dan sepertinya bekas sebuah bangunan yang telah terbakar, ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan tempatnya. Tapi alamat yang ditunjukkan sama dengan tempat ini.

"Unohana, kau sudah datang, sebaiknya kau segera masuk."

Ia mendengar suara Aizen yang membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. "Benar-benar ada orang sekarat ditempat ini?"

Aizen tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Unohana dan tetap menariknya ke dalam bangunan itu, hingga ke suatu ruangan dengan sebuah cahaya lilin yang meneranginya, disana ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul. Dan yang paling terlihat adalah seorang pria yang bersandar pada dinding dan memegang tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Unohana berlari kearah pria itu dan melihat lukanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit? Ini kan luka tembakan," Unohana meminta jawaban dari Aizen yang hanya menggeleng dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, seolah-olah memintanya untuk mengobati pria itu.

"Aizen, sebaiknya kau jelaskan masalahnya setelah aku mengobati pria ini."

Aizen hanya mengangguk dan melihat bagaimana Unohana mengobati pria dengan rambut biru yang terus menggigit saputangan untuk menahan rasa sakit ketika peluru dikeluarkan, sampai pendarahan dihentikan dengan cara tradisional hanya dengan alat seadanya.

"Ini cuma pertolongan darurat, secepatnya bawa dia ke rumah sakit, lagipula bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan luka tembakan seperti itu?"

Aizen masih tidak menjawab, dan tak ada suara yang menjawab, Unohana merasakan keanehan kali ini dan perasaan tidak nyaman diantara orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Matanya melihat kearah lain, di sebuah ruangan lain yang tak berbatas pintu dengan ruangan yang ia gunakan saat ini.

Disana ada beberapa koper, dan salah satunya terbuka. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena gelap Unohana bisa melihat isinya dan itu—

"Unohana, terimakasih atas bantuanmu, nanti akan aku jelaskan selama perjalanan pulang."

Unohana hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah kaki Aizen ketika ia ditarik keluar dari bangunan itu. Ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam tentang koper itu, setidaknya ia juga belum ingin bertanya apapun pada Aizen tentang koper berisi uang yang ia lihat.

.

.

Suara televisi yang menyiarkan berita pagi membahana di dalam apartemen Unohana yang sepi, sementara di dalam dapur Unohana mendengarkan siarannya dan menikmati kebiasaan rutinnya, memasak untuk sarapan pagi ini.

_Kemarin di bank Karakura telah terjadi perampokan bersenjata yang dilakukan oleh 4 orang. Mereka berhasil membawa 3 koper berisi uang dengan jumlah 10.000.000 yen, salah satu dari penjahat terkena tembakan dan 1 orang yang lain berhasil ditangkap dan sisanya berhasil kabur saat ini polisi sedang…_

Unohana melirik ke arah televisi, mendengarkan penyiar berita mulai menjelaskan kronologis perampokan dan kegagalan polisi melakukan penangkapan. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi ada hal yang membuatnya begitu terhubung dengan kejadian ketika ia harus mengobati seorang pria aneh yang tertembak kemarin, koper berisi uang itu benar-benar membuatnya begitu penasaran dengan masalah perampokan kemarin.

Unohana menghentikkan tangannya yang memotong wortel. Lalu meraih handphone di dalam kantong dan menekan angka 1.

"Hallo, Aizen aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini, bisa?"

"Tidak? Kenapa apakah kau ada urusan?"

Unohana mendengarkan penjelasan Aizen dengan alis berkerut, sedikit tidak mempercayai alasan yang dilontarkan pria itu, kecurigaan selalu menghinggapinya semenjak kejadian itu.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku rasa tidak terlalu penting. Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Sambungan terputus, tapi masih terdapat banyak tanya di kepala Unohana tentang hal yang diceritakan Aizen ketika perjalanan pulang.

.

.

Flashback—

"Jadi sekarang bisa kau jelaskan?"

Aizen menanggapi pertanyaan tanpa melihat Unohana yang telah menunggu penjelasan darinya sejak tadi, saat ini ia harus menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun.

"Tadi kami sedang berburu di hutan, dan kau tahu kan pasti kami menggunakan pistol untuk berburu, tapi secara tidak sengaja teman kami yang bodoh menembakkan pistolnya ke arah temanku."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak segera ke rumah sakit, kalian bisa menjelaskan alasannya kan?"

Aizen menghela nafas dengan berat, wanita disampingnya terlalu cerdas untuk dibohongi. "Ia berburu secara illegal, tidak mungkin kami menjelaskan hal itu pada pihak rumah sakit."

Unohana mengernyitkan dahi, dan Aizen bisa melihat reaksi itu secara sekilas ketika berusaha meyakinkan calon istrinya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati lagi ketika berburu, terutama temanmu ia harus mengurus izinnya lain kali."

Senyum mengembang dari wajah Aizen, ia benar-benar merasa menang ketika yakin telah berhasil membohongi Unohana, wanita memang terlalu lemah dengan berbagai hal, terutama mereka mudah dibohongi.

"Baiklah, akan aku beritahu padanya supaya lebih berhati-hati."

.

.

Unohana tidak ingin mengendarai mobil hari ini, dan lebih memilih bis sebagai alternatif. Kepalanya terlalu pusing ketika harus memegang setir. Dan jelas ia tidak ingin mengalami kecelakaan apapun hanya karena kelelahan.

Unohana berdiri di halte bis dan memasukinya ketika pintu bisa telah terbuka secara otomatis. Seperti hal yang biasa ia lakukan Unohana membuka novel yang belum selesai ia baca dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya.

15 menit telah berlalu, Unohana melihat ke luar jendela, menyadari dirinya telah hampir tiba di tempat tujuan Unohana berdiri menuju pintu keluar, tetapi beberapa orang pria dengan masker dan penutup kepala masuk ke dalam bis terlebih dahulu, sebelum Unohana bisa keluar salah satu dari mereka menodongkan pistol tepat di perut Unohana sambil berbisik.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu, Unohana."

Unohana tidak bisa mengenali pemilik pistol itu, walaupun hanya matanya yang terlihat tapi suara yang terdengar benar-benar membuatnya mengenal orang itu.

"Kau—"

Entah kenapa suara Unohana benar-benar tercekat ditenggorokan.

.

.

"Telah terjadi pembajakan bis."

"Bis no berapa?"

"Berapa sandera yang ada di dalamnya?"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Seluruh anggota kepolisian Karakura terlihat gempar ketika sopir bis dengan no 13 melaporkan pembajakan bis yang terjadi dan permintaan tebusan serta pembebasan teman mereka yang kemarin tertangkap dalam perampokan Bank Karakura.

"Telah dilaporkan terjadi pembajakan bis, jumlah sandera 20 orang, kita tidak tahu dimana keberadaan bis itu saat ini tapi kita telah menyebarkan beberapa anggota kita untuk mengawasi bis tersebut."

"Bagaimana dengan tuntutan mereka. Haruskah kita memenuhinya?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain."

.

.

Unohana mengumpulkan semua handphone yang ada setelah mendapat perintah dari Aizen, dan menyerahkannya setelah yakin semua orang memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas tersebut.

"Mana handphonemu?"

Unohana mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dari dalam sakunya, dan memasukkannya kedalam tas tersebut.

Unohana berbalik dan hendak kembali ke tempat duduk setelah tugasnya selesai, tetapi tubuhnya tertarik kearah Aizen yang menarik tangannya, lalu menempelkan pistol tepat dipelipis kirinya.

Seketika teriakan dari para wanita membahana, beberapa orang pria terus waspada dan para ibu memeluk anak-anak mereka yang menangis, saat ini Unohana benar-benar terlihat seperti calon korban pertama.

"Kau— apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengetahui reaksimu setelah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya."

Unohana terdiam, matanya hanya bisa melihat ke arah beberapa penjahat dan penumpang yang ada di hadapannya, ia tidak bisa melihat eskpresi apapun yang ditunjukkan Aizen, mungkin saja ia tertawa atau menangis, mungkin saja ia terpaksa melakukan semua ini atau sengaja. Unohana tak bisa menebak tanpa melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku hanya terkejut, jadi selama ini kau menjadi pacarku hanya untuk memanfaatkan profesiku?"

Aizen tertawa pelan, tapi tawa itu terdengar di telinga Unohana bagaikan ejekan yang begitu menusuknya, ia merasa benar-benar tertipu. "Sebenarnya tidak juga, aku menyukaimu. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir kau juga bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai petugas medis darurat kami."

Air mata Unohana hampir menetes, tapi ia menahan semua itu. Percuma dan tak ada gunanya jika ia harus menangis di saat semuanya telah terlambat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu reaksiku, jadi lepaskan aku."

Aizen melepaskan genggaman tangannya ke lengan Unohana, hingga meninggalkan bekas di lengan itu. Unohana meringis pelan dan merasakan memar disana.

Mata Unohana berkilat menahan marah sekaligus kesedihan, ketika berhasil melihat tatapan mata Aizen yang tidak menunjukkan rasa penyesalan sedikitpun. Ia berbalik sambil memegangi tangannya yang memar, semua tatapan mata yang ada di dalam bis tertuju padanya, seperti melihat seorang mangsa singa yang beruntung telah lepas dari status sebagai santapan.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi aku nona," Unohana berbalik ketika mendengar ucapan Aizen menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Karena aku tidak pernah mengenalmu."

Unohana bisa merasakan panas di matanya, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, dan langsung berbalik untuk kembali duduk di tempat awalnya.

.

.

"Baiklah, ini tempat kami akan menerima permintaan kami. Kalian semua jangan keluar sebelum 500 meter dari sini."

Unohana bisa mendengar peringatan itu dari mulut salah satu penjahat yang tadi bersama Aizen. Tepatnya setelah 1 jam berlalu, pemerintah mengabulkan tuntutan mereka untuk membebaskan teman mereka dan memberi uang tebusan.

Bis akan dihentikan di terminal 8, dan disana teman mereka sekaligus uang tebusan telah ada di tempat, seharusnya tanpa polisi karena mereka mengancam akan membawa seorang sandera. Dan Unohana menduga dirinya lah yang akan menjadi sandera kali ini.

"Kau, yang disana."

Unohana melihat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk, pria dengan rambut biru. Bukankah dia—

"Kau, ikut kami hingga tempat tebusan, jangan berontak atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Unohana mengumpat dalam hati, ia tidak memperhatikan penumpang bis ini dan ternyata diantara mereka ada pria dengan rambut biru yang baru saja ia obati kemarin, benar-benar strategi yang bagus untuk menjadikan pria itu sebagai sandera palsu.

Pria dengan rambut biru itu maju dan segera ditarik oleh penjahat berkaos kuning dan menempelkan pistol di pelipis kanan sanderanya. Unohana tidak menangkap ekspresi ketakutan apapun dari sandera mereka, benar-benar licik.

Bis berhenti dan kedua penjahat, termasuk Aizen beserta 1 orang sandera yang sebenarnya juga teman mereka, turun dengan perlahan. Menjemput seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna hijau, Unohana bisa melihat betapa dingin tatapan pria itu dan begitu pucat kulitnya. Mereka benar-benar penjahat.

Bis kembali berjalan dan Unohana terus mengira-ngira kapan ia harus melakukan hal yang semestinya,mengingat bagaimana Aizen telah membuatnya bahagia meragukan pilihannya.

Sampai Unohana mendengar tangisan dari seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan di pelukan ibunya. Ia yakin apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Kejadian seperti saat ini tidak boleh terulang lagi.

Tangan Unohana mengeluarkan handphonenya dari tas yang ia serahkan pada Aizen tadi, walaupun beberapa orang berteriak dan mencegahnya, tetapi Unohana tetap memencet tombol handphonenya dan melakukan sambungan.

"Hallo, kepolisian Karakura? Segera kejar pembajak bis yang telah keluar dari bis 13, sandera yang mereka bawa adalah teman mereka, bukan sandera yang sebenarnya."

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuh wanita itu, bukankah bisa saja dia memberitahu tempat kita saat ini."

Aizen tersenyum menanggapi anak buahnya yang bernama Grimmjow. "Jika aku membunuhnya ancaman kita akan semakin sulit dipenuhi, lagipula aku rasa kita bisa tenang kan, karena kita telah berpindah tempat lagi."

Kali ini, tanpa mereka sadari telah ada 1 mobil yang berisi anggota polisi mengikuti mobil mereka. Menuju ke markas tempat mereka akan menyimpan hasil kejahatan mereka.

.

.

Unohana memasuki penjara tanpa ekspresi, sepatu hak tingginya beradu dengan lantai. Dengan pakaian berwarna hitam serta rok sepan putih, ia melangkahkan kaki serta mengangkat wajahnya dengan tegar. Tak ada kesedihan atau penyesalan di matanya ketika melihat Aizen dibawa oleh polisi dan memasuki ruangan tempat mereka akan saling bertemu.

Aizen langsung duduk begitu sang polisi melepaskan pegangannya, walaupun tangannya telah terborgol, dengan penuh kemarahan ia melihat Unohana yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Kau kah yang memberitahu semuanya?"

Unohana masih tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam dan melepaskan cincin yang masih ia kenakan hingga hari itu. Lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Terimakasih atas pinjamannya."

Aizen melempar cincin itu dengan tangan terborgol, Unohana hanya melihat tingkah Aizen dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jadi benar kau yang memberitahu mereka? Kenapa?"

Unohana masih terdiam, lalu secara tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, begitu manis dan memikat. "Apakah kita pernah mengenal?"

Kata-kata Aizen tercekat ditenggorokan, seolah-olah jawaban yang dilontarkan Unohana bagaikan bom yang telah meledak tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau penjahat, dan aku salah satu korbanmu, melaporkan kejahatanmu bukan masalahkan. Lagipula apa alasan yang membuatku tidak melapor. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Bukan?"

Lalu Unohana berdiri dan berbalik, meninggalkan Aizen yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, dan tak berkutik mendengar jawaban Unohana.

"Semuanya telah berakhir."

Aizen bisa mendengarkan kata-kata itu dari mulut Unohana, sementara kaki wanita itu menapaki lantai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Benar-benar berakhir."

.

.

A/N

Sebenarnya mss masih kurang sreg sama fic ini, kayaknya masih butuh perbaikan di sana-sini. Tapi mss sudah berusaha maksimal semoga reader merasa terhibur –

Untuk ilustrasi pembajakan bisnya mss ngambil dari Detective Conan, thanks to Aoyama Gosho.

I hope you like my fic.

RnR?

2+4


End file.
